1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (i) a signal indicating light to be disposed at automatic machines, production lines, parking areas, danger spots and the like for signal-indicating any of a variety of states such as lack of material, clogging by work pieces, full parking, dangers and the like, (ii) an indicator unit for the signal indicating light, and (iii) a lens component to be used for the signal indicating light and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional signal indicating light has, for example, a light source and a reflecting member for reflecting light from the light source. A case-like globe covering the light source, the reflecting member and the like, is formed separately from the reflecting member. Formed on the surface of the globe is a diffusing lens for diffusing the transmitted light (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,933 for example).
Light from the light source reaches, directly or as reflected by the reflecting member, the indicating portion at the globe outer periphery. The light is directed in multiple directions by the diffusing lens of the globe outer periphery. Provision is made such that light in multiple directions is emitted from the globe and reaches a broad surrounding area. Further, the light is collected to the globe to cause people around the globe to facilitate to recognize the light.
In the signal indicating light of U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,933, however, the reflecting member and the diffusing lens for enhancing the visibility are separated from each other, thus increasing the number of component elements. This results in increase in the assembling cost of the signal indicating light.
Further, it is desired to further enhance the visibility of the signal indicating light.